Djimmi the Great
Djimmi The Great is one of the two flying bosses fought in Inkwell Isle Two. He is encountered in the level Pyramid Peril. Description Appearance Djimmi The Great is a muscular red genie wearing a turquoise vest with a yellow inside, and a turban the same color as his vest that has a red gem and large white feather on it. Djimmi is almost always seen with his cobpipe clenched between his teeth. He also wears black and cream arm bands and light blue pants. His shoes appear to be magic genie lamps. Puphead is a Pinnochio-esque marionette sharing the same color scheme as Djimmi, while also bearing a striking resemblance to Mugman, as evident by its eye width and positioning. Personality Djimmi The Great seems to treat battling in a playful way like a manipulative trickster, having a near-constant grin on his face throughout the fight. He possibly also views Cuphead and Mugman as The Devil's puppets for doing his bidding, as he appears to mock them by using a marionette version of them during his fourth phase. He might have gone to "genie school", judging by his Phase 1 Death Quote. Despite being capable of normal speech, as evident by the 4th phase death screen, Puphead has no real personality, being a puppet created by Djimmi for the sole purpose of fending off Cuphead and Mugman. Battle Intro Djimmi will form himself from the smoke of his cobpipe, making a mock bow. He blows out a smoke cloud of a dead Cuphead's face, with crossed-out eyes and a frown. The smoke does not deal damage to the player(s). 'Phase 1' After his introduction, Djimmi will summon a treasure chest through his carpet and use one of three attacks from the chest to damage the player(s): *Three blue and one pink parryable scimitars come out of the chest one at a time that line up at the top, bottom, or left side of the screen. Afterward, these scimitars will spin around for a bit before launching at the player(s). In Simple mode, there will be eight swords coming out each time. In Expert mode, there will be seven swords. *The chest spews out jewelry, goblets, and gems at the player(s). One of those gems can be parried. In Expert mode, there will be more projectiles and they will travel faster. *Two cat sarcophagi are sent out from the chest, which releases four homing cat scarabs each, one of which can be parried. In Simple mode, the cat scarabs travel slower. In Expert mode, three cat sarcophagi will be sent out and each will spawn six cat scarabs. Once in a while, Djimmi shoots his skull in a forward trajectory, but he will only shoot it once. In Simple mode, he will never shoot his skull. In Expert mode, he shoots his skull twice. Once enough damage is dealt, Djimmi will wait in his idle pose while the chest finishes firing, then start to meditate, closing his eyes and then blurring into nothing. The second phase will then begin. 'Phase 2' In this phase, the player(s) have to traverse through a side-scrolling section with pillars made up of Djimmi's body blocking the way. The pillars are only passable after shooting at a section with Djimmi's face, which creates a small opening for the player(s) to fly through. The health of the face pillars are directly linked to Djimmi's health, so destroying them will count as damaging Djimmi; for example, doing overkill damage with mini bombs will count to the total health Djimmi has. Once the player(s) pass through the first pillar, they will be met with saw blades that bounce around and will damage the player(s) if they touch them. These saw blades will not appear in Simple mode. After the player(s) make it to the end, the side-scrolling section disappears and the next phase begins. 'Phase 3' In this phase, a sarcophagus of Djimmi appears from the top of the screen, opening to reveal stars and nebula before Djimmi appears as a slug-like creature and stretches out towards the player(s). He attacks the player(s) mainly by moving up and down and shooting two ringed eyeballs (planets) at the player(s), which move in a wave-like motion, cycling between a wide wave and a narrow wave. In Simple mode, it will just be a constant narrow wave. All the while, mummies of Djimmi are launched out of the sarcophagus, damaging the player(s) if they run into them. In Simple mode, the ghosts have a lower spawn rate and travel slower. In Expert mode, they have a higher spawn rate and travel faster. After taking enough damage, Djimmi appears to be scared and close the sarcophagus. The sarcophagus gives the player(s) a sad look and bounces off-screen. 'Phase 4' In this phase, the player(s) face a wooden marionette version of what seems to be a combined Cuphead and Mugman, officially named Puphead, created by Djimmi. Djimmi briefly reappears, using telepathy on Cuphead and Mugman to enter their minds psychically. He then turns to the screen (performing an aside glance) and begins laughing, his turban transforming into a lightbulb as he thinks of an idea with which to kill the brothers. Djimmi then transforms into a giant hand and lifts up Puphead, and his turban appears on the left side of the screen. Puphead moves around horizontally, walking in the air, before releasing his finger and proceeding to shoot two (almost vertical) lines of bullets that will damage the player(s) if they hit them. While Puphead shoots, Djimmi can be heard laughing. In Simple mode, there is a chance that it shoots a line of bigger bullets alternating between up and down. In the middle of these two lines, Puphead will shoot waves of four bullets, one of which can be parried. In Simple mode, the rate of shooting is slower and the bullets travel slower. In Expert mode, both firing rate and speed of the bullets are faster. All the while, Djimmi's turban follows the player(s) and periodically stops, changes the hole at the bottom into a mouth and fires three waves of bullets which go in a cross formation and slowly turns counter-clockwise. In Simple mode, the turban will only move around without firing the bullet waves. In Expert mode, it will send out four waves of bullets. After taking enough damage, Puphead is defeated, pulled out from the top of the screen while featuring cross-shaped eyes and having its straw take the shape of an angel's halo. On Simple, the battle will end with Puphead's knockout. Phase 5 In the final phase, Djimmi turns into a giant version of himself levitating onscreen while chuckling maniacally, taking up a good portion of the right side of the battle arena. There he summons three golden pyramids, each with 1 turquoise eye on each side, flying around the player(s) clockwise or counter-clockwise. Periodically, a pyramid will open its eyes, firing 4 beams of dark energy in a 4 figure formation. Djimmi will also occasionally fire a transparent ring-like projectile at the player(s) from the gem on his turban. After he takes enough damage, Djimmi is defeated, and he coughs on his pipe. Trivia *The pyramids in his last phase may be a reference to the Eye of Providence, or, as it is dubbed now, the Illuminati. *Djimmi's design is most likely based off the Genie from the 1992 Walt Disney film, Aladdin. **Many also compare Djimmi to Patrick Star from Spongebob Squarepants. **The Genie in German is called "Dschinni", sounding and looking very familiar to Djimmi. *Despite being a genie, his speech patterns and gestures make him more akin to a stage magician. *His name is a portmanteau of Djinn, the romanization of "jinn" which is the more traditional Arabic term for genie, and the name Jimmy. *In legacy mode, it is possible to skip Djimmi's entire phase three by using bombs to hit an off-screen hitbox. When the phase commences, the sarcophagus will open, only to reveal slug Djimmi scared, the sarcophagus will then close while Djimmi clips through it and yells. **This is because phase two and phase three are both programmed together. *The pipe in Djimmi's mouth is a mixture of the Calabash pipe (used by Sherlock Holmes portrayed by Basil Rathbone) and the Corncob pipe (commonly used by Popeye the Sailor in all of his cartoons). *The use of 3D polygonal models in his stage's background may be a reference to the use of physical models as backgrounds in Fleischer shorts such as Popeye the Sailor Meets Sindbad the Sailor, Popeye the Sailor Meets Ali Baba's Forty Thieves, Poor Cinderella, and Little Dutch Mill to name a few. **A similar 3D effect was used in Egyptian Melodies, a Disney Silly Symphony that coincidentally also has an Egyptian theme. *According to his death quote in phase one of his battle, Djimmi went to Genie School, and the first trick he learned there were seemingly the attacks he used in phase one. *Djimmi The Great has the most phases out of all the bosses in Cuphead, with five in total. **Unless the minibosses are counted as different phases in the fight with King Dice, which would add up to 10 phases. *Djimmi can rapidly change the pitch of his voice, proven when his sarcophagus appears. When the sarcophagus opens up, Djimmi will let out a high-pitched cry, and, in the same stage, he can be heard making high pitched noises as he attacks. However, his laugh before he summons Puphead is much lower in pitch. *The fact that Pyramid Peril is an air battle against a genie may be a reference to the 5th level of the game Star Parodier. *According to a Twitter post by Jake Clark, the animator and designer of Cuphead, the marionette is named Puphead (which is derived from the word "puppet"). **Although his official name being Puphead, Funko has labeled the POP! version of him as "Cuppet". **Additionally,on the prototype of his POP! version,his name was labeled as "Piphead". *Also according to Jake Clark, Djimmi used to be a female character. **That said, the female prototype would have been inspired by Eden the female genie from Disney's animated Aladdin series or the Half-Genie Hero Shantae. *In the v1.1.3 patch, Djimmi's third phase now has the knockout smoke cloud effect. *The music incorporates traditional Arabian-style musical elements, befitting the level setting. *Within the art assets and the game code, there exists a string and assets that would have included/supported a parryable version of the rings Djimmi shoots in his final phase. They go unused in the final version of the game. *It was speculated that the treasure projectiles were originally to be used in one of the ill-fated Airship levels. In the game's code, for the Airship Crab's fight, it would either toss treasure or spit bubbles at the player. **This is not the case, evident by the unused data for the Crab which reveals it would have only tossed four moderately sized gems, which would stay on screen and act as the only way the player could damage the boss. *If the player attempts to hide behind Djimmi in the first phase, blue scimtars will fall down from the top of where the player is to damage them, preventing the player from hiding. *There is an unused behavior for the second phase where the pillars will shoot to the right and damage the players. *Game files reveal an unused, golden, sprite of Puphead. Its actions were the same only recolored, it is currently unknown why it was unused. **The golden Puphead used to be thought as similar to Super Art II which makes the player invincible and golden, but it turned out to be the "player two" for the Puphead phase; like the original one shooting "peashooter" bullets, golden Puphead would shoot three "mini-bombs" with red, yellow and green color and will explode. *There is a bug in which rapidly pausing and unpausing during Puphead's firing animation causes the number of bullets he fires to significantly increase. Category:Plagiarism Category:Candidate for deletion Category:Male Category:Anti-hero Category:Video game heroes